Ruffnut Thorston
Ruffnut Eugene Thorstondottir is the fraternal twin to Tuffnut Thorston and a member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. She is constantly seen arguing with her brother, despite the fact that they are one team and need to work together when riding their dragon, Barf and Belch. Appearance Ruffnut is a young sheildmaiden with a somewhat masculine appearance. Her most notable features are her slim face and wide smile, as well as her wheat colored hair that is always pulled into twin braids around her face and with some braids down her back. She is always seen with a light brown vest and dark blue shirt, as well as a grey-brown skirt that is worn from obvious use. Additionally, she has a leather belt with a metal buckel and warm furry boots. On her arms she has leather wraps that are dark in color and leave her fingers free for use. Her helmet contains four long horns, slender and curved and sticking out from her head. In the second film, Ruffnut has an older appearance, along with a new set of clothes. She wears the same helmet from the first movie, along with a yellowish-brown dress that goes down to her thighs. Over that, she wears a dark blue tunic-like vest that covers her torso and stops at her waist opening in the middle with a red cloth belt around her waist along with another vest made of tan fur. Compared to the other members, her design arguable has changed the least, if not made to look more exaggerated than her original look Personality Ruffnut is often shown as part of a pair, never far away from her brother Tuffnut. She tends to have a loud and boistorous personality, possibly from the constant competition she has with her brother. Compared to Astrid, the only other female teen in the group, Ruffnut embodies the idea of a strong warrior female that is compensating for the fact that she is part of a male-dominated society. In essences, she is very much the tomboy of the group. She shows some promise in her ability to step forward and fight, however her competitive spirit often overshadows any sense of reason as she has been shown to fight with her brother no matter the situation around her. As she later becomes aware of Hiccup and his ability to train dragons, she quickly becomes smitten with the boy she once made fun of, going as far as to flirt with him when he attempts to teach them to train dragons. Her personality is one that is still in development, as she has been shown to struggle to identify herself not only from her brother, but as a part of the group and a part of the tribe. Ruffnut is noted to being slightly smarter than her brother, but is still considered one of the dumbest of the group. Powers and Abilities Though it is never show if she and her brother have any actual fighting experience, with a weapon or otherwise, Ruffnut and her brother are notorious for their highly destructive antics on Berk, especially since their dragon is capable of causing large explosions at any point they wish. Weapons Ruffnut sees pride in the fact that she can easily fight with her words. Although she shows strength in her actions, especially when fighting with her brother, she actually has a quick wit and desire to shoot down anyone around her. She uses this sense of being a terror by distracting dragons and insulting others until they fall into a rage. Additionally, she has a strong empathy for her pet dragon, Barf, whom could also be considered a weapon based on it's ability to breath ignitable gas that it's other head can light via sparks. Ruffnut's connection with Barf, as well as her requirement to work as a team with her Brother and his dragon Belch, shows true ability as a dragon trainer. Role in the Crossover Much like the rest of the Berk Dragon Academy, Ruffnut's role is severely downplayed and is pushed to the side as a supporting character. She and her brother together mainly serve as comic relief. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Not a lot of screen time is shown between the twins and Hiccup. Most of the time, they follow Hiccup's commands, although not always done in the right way. On occasion, they disobey him or misinterpret his orders. Despite Hiccup doubting their abilities most of the time, he acknowledges their abilities to work together if they want to. He gains respect for the twins when they figure out the idea to "fight fire with fire" in Zippleback Down and Tuffnut's ability to train Torch. Although finding them annoying from time-to-time, Hiccup is shown to care for them as he and the other Viking Teens attempt to find them after their disappearance in View To A Skrill Part II and was relieved to find out that Ruff and Tuff were both okay. He also acknowledges their decision to follow Alvin's ship to spy on him. They also care about Hiccup, (even though it's hard to tell), like when they, along with the other riders, were very happy to see that he was alive after the battle with the Red Death and when he fell down a hole, (then came out okay later), in Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Nico Marlett, Carlos Grangell, David Soren and Shane Prigmore) '' 640px-Nico_Marlet_32.jpg '' Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Racers Category:Warriors